Nothin at all
by Ascaisil
Summary: Kari sings for TK at their wedding


Nothin' at all

Nothin' at all

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me!!!

Summary: A songfic that Kari sings for TK. I give credit to the artist, I just forgot who it was ^.^

Note: This song is called "Nothin' at all". I love this song and dedicate this story to my little sis Kari Kamiya. Please R/R!

[Bulma4veggie@hotmail.com][1]

Love, Peace, and Bulletproof Marshmallows! E-mail me for comments, suggestions, or requests.

~~~*~~~

What's happening: Matt, ::cough:: beg my pardon, I meant the-digidestined-formaly-known-as-Matt, is playing at Kari and TK's wedding. Karl's wedding present to TK is this song that she sings. Oh and all the digidestined congratulate them, even Davis. ^_~

~~~*~~~

Tai stood up at the head of the table where he was sitting in between his wife, Sora, and his new brother-in-law, TK. He cleared his throat to let everyone know he had an announcement, people quieted down immediately. "I just wanted to say I'm really happy for Kari and TK. They've had a lot of hard times, but they stayed together because they're in love. I wanted to add my congratulations to everyone else's." He shook TK's hand as people clapped, then kissed his little sister on the cheek. Kari beamed at him. Tai sat down as Sora stood up. "I want to say congrats too, but also tell you guys that we all love you. Kari is like my own little sister and I'm really glad that now I have a new brother to." Sora and Kari hugged; TK had to give Sora a napkin to dry her eyes. Now it was Matt's turn. "All I have to say is TK you lucky dog!" Kari blushed as people laughed. "Oh also…Kari, you need to know, ever since we were kids TK rolls around in his sleep so don't let him push you off the bed." People laughed harder as Matt sat down and TK jumped up to say, "I do not! And even if I did I wouldn't push Kari off the bed!" Kari pulled him back down to his seat and began whispering in his ear. After the laughter died down Mimi, Matt's wife stood up. She beamed at Kari and TK. "Wow you guys! Here we are after years of being together, we're here to celebrate with Kari and TK. I'm so happy!" She paused to dry her eyes. "OK you two. I'll make this short. You guys will have tough times but that's OK! Tough times only make your relationship stronger. I want to say don't give up! And don't let little things bother you, like TK rolling around in bed, or Kari's habit of tapping her teeth when she's playing cards." More laughter followed that. This time both Kari and TK blushed, and Kari was heard saying, "I don't do that all the time, only when I'm bluffing." Sora, Yolei, Jun, and Mimi giggled. "Well you guys, one more thing," She gulped suddenly choked up. "I-I love you guys. More than I can explain I suddenly went from being an only child to having two brothers and two sisters-in-law. I love you." Kari got up and she and Mimi flung their arms around each other crying hard. They pulled Sora into their hug. Yolei was crying too, and TK was frantically wiping his eyes. Matt took Mimi into his arms as Tai and TK did the same with their wives. As they sat down Jun, Joe's wife stood up. "You guys, I haven't known you as long as everyone else but I think you make the cutest couple! And it doesn't matter what Davis says." She sat down as Davis glared at her. Joe stood up. "Congratulations guys!" He paused as Sora and Tai's four-year-old daughter said loudly, "What's con-con…whatever that word was. What's it mean?" Sora blushed trying to keep her daughter quiet. "Congratulations means an 'expression of pleasure and good wishes on another's fortune and success." Everyone had little sweat drops by their heads. "Um…OK thanks unca Joe!" The little girl said. He smiled. "Where was I? Oh yeah Congratulations guys! Have a lot of fun and good times, and TK," He paused again to make sure TK was listening. "Don't get Kari pregnant tonight OK? Save it for later." He grinned and sat down as everyone stared at him in shock. Again TK and Kari blushed. Now Cody got up. "You guys, I wanted to say congratulations too. Have a good married life and don't forget to smile when you say that!" He sat down and nudged Davis who reluctantly stood up. "Hey guys. Um…con-congratulations. Uh…have fun and…well just have fun." He quickly sat down. Before anyone else could stand up Kari smiled beautifully and said, "Thank you Davis." He smiled weakly. "Welcome." He mumbled. Izzy stood up next to Davis. "Congratulations you guys! The wedding was great, but hurry so we can get to the cake!" He gazed longingly toward the three layered cake. Everyone laughed. Ken was next. "You two are great, congratulations, and thank you guys. For believing in me." Kari wiped her eyes again. Yolei stood up. "Man Kari! You found yourself a great guy! Congratulations! Try to stay awake long enough for cake OK?" Laughing she sat down and Willis, the last digidestined, got up. "Congratulations guys! I also wanted to say thanks for helping me. Hope it's not to late for this." He walked up to Kari and kissed her cheek. She blushed at TK laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah, back off blonde." He said. Willis laughed as he sat down. Now it was TK's turn. "Kari I love you," He took her hand, "I don't think there are words to explain what I feel for you. I want to be with you all the time to protect you, and hold you, and prove I love you. I promise you this, I will never, ever let anyone hurt you. I'll die first." He touched her face to wipe way her tears. "I love you." He whispered. She stood and wrapped her arms around him s he hugged her back. "I love you too, TK." She whispered back. Now it was Kari's turn, she whispered something into Matt's ear and he nodded. He got up and left the room. Kari turned to TK. "TK, I can't explain how much I love you either. But I do want to give you this." Matt returned with his guitar and him and Kari walked to a better place in the open. Matt handed Kari a microphone and taking a deep breath began to sing.

__

It's amazing how you

Can speak right to my heart,

Without saying a word

You can light up the dark,

Try as I may I

Could never explain,

What I hear when

You don't say a thing.

The smile on your face

Let's me know that you need me,

There's a truth in your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me,

A touch in your hand

Says you'll catch me

Whenever I fall,

You say it best

When you say Nothin' at all!

All day long I can hear

People talking around me,

But when you hold me near

You drowned out the crowd,

Poor Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between

Your heart and mine!

The smile on your face

Let's me know that you need me,

There's a truth in your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me,

A touch in your hand

Says you'll catch me

Whenever I fall,

You say it best

When you say Nothin' at all!

TK looked at his beautiful wife in awe. Gently he took her in his arms and kissed her. All the people in the room let the young married couple kiss for a few minutes until Izzy whined, "Can we eat cake yet?" Laughing they let Izzy eat.

Fin

Authors Note: So that's my first attempt at a songfic. Yes I know it was long and I apologize. Anyway! Love ya! Bulma4Veggie (but remember once a Mimi always a Mimi! That's me!)

   [1]: mailto:Bulma4veggie@hotmail.com



End file.
